


Lo yo-yo

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship, ci sono troppe storie erotiche e c'era bisogno di una ventata fresca, quindi ecco una cosa che caria i denti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Rosario si presenta a casa di Ama alle sette del mattino con un regalo e una sorpresa.
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 5





	Lo yo-yo

**Author's Note:**

> In onore del countdown per Sanremo Ventiventuno, ecco la settima e ultima di sette fic inedite e mai pubblicate prima!  
> Ovviamente ricordo come al solito che questa è un opera di fantasia e che non ci si riferisce alle persone reali, ma ai loro rispettivi personaggi pubblici. Enjoy!

La fresca mattina di novembre attaccava la pelle come lama di coltello affilato nella grande città di Milano.   
Rosario non c’era ancora abituato. La sua pelle, ancora scura dopo mille estati passare nei soli cocenti del sud, rabbrividì piano sotto il cappotto.   
C’era più vento di quanto si aspettasse. Con dito insicuro cercò il campanello. Stava facendo la cosa giusta?   
Si guardò attorno. Nessuno che andasse in giro alle sette del mattino pareva accorgersi di lui. Suonò. Nessuna risposta.   
Esalò piano un respiro, e una nuvoletta subito svanì inghiottita dal gelo tutt’attorno a lui. Non aveva abbastanza pazienza per aspettare a lungo, era sempre stato un suo problema, ma quella volta l’ansia era tale che non dovette costringersi più di tanto per rimanere là immobile, saltellando sui suoi stessi piedi per mantenersi al caldo, il cervello immerso in un numero infinito di domande.   
Forse aveva frainteso. Era solo cordialità quella che vedeva nei suoi gesti, non c’era stato alcun sussulto quando gli aveva stretto le mani.   
Forse quella notte ad Ibiza era solo ubriaco.   
Il dito pigiò nuovamente nel campanello.   
C’erano tanti motivi per cui una persona poteva baciare un amico sulla guancia. Il modo in cui lo guardava era sincero, certo, ma cos’era la scintilla che vedeva nel suo sguardo, se non semplice ma profonda amicizia?  
Questa volta non aspettò nemmeno cinque secondi prima di premere di nuovo il bottone, e lo fece a lungo, così a lungo che una voce impastata gli rispose poco dopo dal citofono.   
“Si può sapere chi diavolo suona a quest’ora del mattino?”  
“Ama, sono io.”  
La voce si interruppe per qualche secondo. Poi uno scatto, e la porta si schiuse.   
“Scusami. Entra pure”  
Rosario non se lo fece ripetere due volte.   
Il tonfo dei suoi passi sulle scale rimbombava come all’interno di una chiesa, e così piccolo si sentiva, intimidito e tormentato dalle dannate domande. Forse con i fiori aveva esagerato, pensò con imbarazzo.   
Che poi lui voleva solo andare a prendere un caffè. Era l’amico che l’aveva fatto entrare.   
La porta al terzo piano si aprì con un piccolo scatto e un viso familiare apparve attraverso la fessura, gli occhi semichiusi, i capelli arruffati e la bocca serrata, ma sorridente.   
“Pensavo fossero i testimoni di Geova. Cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?”  
“Sono venuto a trovarti.”  
Amedeo lo squadrò come se non avesse mai visto un essere umano prima di quel momento.  
“Beh?”, chiese Rosario innervosito,   
“Non mi fai entrare?  
Poteva sempre dire che i fiori erano per la propria madre. Il fatto che abitasse ad una penisola di distanza sarebbe passato inosservato agli occhi stanchi che era andato a trovare, se si impegnava abbastanza.   
Amedeo processò l’informazione, poi annuì, senza smettere di sorridere, e allargò l’entrata della porta. Rosario annuì in risposta.   
“Grazie.”  
La casa era più piccola di quanto si aspettasse, per qualche motivo. Forse la notizia che la sua famiglia possedeva un maneggio e dei cavalli aveva falsato l’impressione della disponibilità economica, oppure semplicemente era il massimo che erano riusciti a trovare in una città costosa come Milano.   
Lo sguardo si andò a posare nelle gambe di Amedeo. Avrebbe mentito nel dire che non erano la prima cosa che l’aveva attirato di lui. Oltre il carattere, ovviamente.   
“Perdona il disordine, non aspettavo visite.”  
L’unica cosa fuori posto era il letto, da cui evidentemente Amedeo era uscito di soprassalto, e forse un cambio di vestiti buttato nello schienale della sedia. Si chiese che reazione avrebbe avuto nel vedere la sua, di stanza, dove i cumuli di roba passeggiavano ogni sera dal letto alla scrivania, ormai così grandi e folti che poteva tranquillamente dargli un nome, mettergli un guinzaglio e portarli a passeggio.   
“Lo perdono”; disse ridacchiando. Amedeo stava fissando la sua mano. Perché? La guardò anche lui. Oh, oh.  
“Fiori?”  
Rosario non era tipo da arrossire, eppure arrossì violentemente. Non dire che sono per lui. Non dire che sono per lui. Non dire che-  
“Sono per lui-per te.”  
Ecco qua.   
“...Perché tu possa darli a qualcuno. Li ho trovati nella spazzatura, erano così belli, e ho pensato ‘sarebbe un peccato lasciarli lì a marcire’, così li ho portati con me, e beh, eccoli.”  
Magari li avesse trovati nella spazzatura, perché li aveva pagati venti euro dal fioraio dall’altra parte della città, quello del cimitero, perché non si sa mai che ci fosse qualche paparazzo in agguato e si tirasse fuori la voce che avesse la ragazza.   
Amedeo alzò il sopracciglio, ma non disse niente. Invece prese il mazzo di fiori, ci buttò dentro il naso, ispirò profondamente e sorrise.   
“Sono freschi davvero.”  
“Eh già. Dovevano essere appena comprati. E appena rifiutati”, aggiunse con un sorriso un po’ triste. Dai, dopo la battuta sulla Love Boat doveva per forza aver capito. Erano pure davanti alle telecamere!  
“Ora hanno la possibilità di raccontare un’altra storia.”  
Di nuovo tuffò il naso in mezzo ai petali. Regalo gradito, pensò Rosario, questa volta sorridendo di gusto. Si perse ad osservare i ciuffi di capelli castano chiaro, la pelle rosea, le mani altrettanto rosee che stringevano il mazzo di gambi fioriti, e la maglietta scolorita di un blu così scuro da sembrare nero, e ancora i pantaloni della tuta grigi.   
“Sai che cosa esaltano i pantaloni grigi?”  
Amedeo tirò su la testa e sbatté piano le palpebre con quella che Rosario, in occasioni diverse, avrebbe definito come aria sognante.   
“Le gambe?”  
Rosario rise di gusto e finalmente si sedette di fianco ad Amedeo, accorciando la distanza tra loro, cosa che l’amico stesso parve apprezzare, perché immediatamente gli posò la testa sulla spalla.  
“Eh, non proprio. Qualcosa di più specifico.”  
Amedeo ci pensò su per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò a ridere, e Rosario si unì a lui. Le mani andarono a coprirgli le spalle, mentre quelle di Amedeo andavano a coprire le sue, e i loro visi si avvicinarono, i nasi quasi a contatto, gli occhi rivolti alle labbra. Fu per un istante di meno che Rosario spostò la mira alla guancia, dove lasciò un lungo, lunghissimo bacio. Amedeo aveva gli occhi chiusi.   
“Ti voglio bene”, sussurrò Amedeo mentre nascondeva il viso nel suo collo.   
Rosario chiuse gli occhi a sua volta e sorrise.   
“Ti piacciono gli yo-yo?  
“Mh?”  
“Gli yo-yo.”  
“In che senso?”  
Rosario si allontanò abbastanza da poter infilare la mano in tasca e tirar fuori un colorato oggettino tondo con una cordicella attorno.   
“Ma- perché hai uno yo-yo in tasca?”  
“Guarda.”  
Incastrò l’anellino fatto con il filo nel dito indice, lasciò andare le dita e l’oggetto scese velocemente verso il basso, per poi fermarsi e risalire verso il suo palmo.   
“Beh,” disse Amedeo scoppiando a ridere violentemente,   
“Si, è per certo uno yo-yo.”  
“Non so ancora fare nessun trick, ma dammi qualche mese e vedrai che diventerò bravissimo. Riuscirò a fare anche tutti quei movimenti difficilissimi- sempre se come al solito non mollo prima.”  
Amedeo si strinse sulle spalle.  
“Anche se mollassi prima non accadrebbe nulla. Vuol dire che non è la cosa che hai bisogno di fare in quel momento, e in tal caso è sempre meglio cambiare. “  
“Grazie signor psicologo, terrò conto delle sue parole. Quanto le devo?”  
Amedeo scoppiò a ridere e Rosario si sentì nuovamente al sicuro. Non gli piaceva parlare di quel tipo di cose, ma di certo gli piaceva passare del tempo con il suo migliore amico, che capisse il segnale dei fiori o meno.   
“Allora?”  
“Niente, non mi devi nulla. Anzi,” e il cuore di Rosario cominciò a battere più forte,   
“Forse un piccolo bacio.”  
Per un attimo Rosario fu certo di essere morto. Il cuore gli smise di battere, la testa diventò leggera, fu certo di aver perso ogni tipo di colorito. Poi Amedeo gli porse la guancia, e tutto il calore tornò assieme a una ventata di imbarazzo e un po’ di delusione. La guancia venne baciata.   
“Grazie”, sussurrò Amedeo con la stessa voce sognante di prima mentre gli attorcigliava le braccia attorno alla vita.  
“Prego”, rispose Rosario sospirando. Era meglio così, pensò chiudendo gli occhi e godendo del calore che trasmetteva il corpo dell’altro, meno cose da spiegare.   
Forse non c’era bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce. 


End file.
